Xiaolin Showdown: The Adventures continue.
Xiaolin Showdown:The Adventures Continue. Is a sequel series to Xiaolin Showdown. It is set after the series finale Time After Time. The Monks are promoted from Wudai Warrior to Shoku Warrior rank. However due to the sands of time being broken time is mucked up, they must reassemble the sands of time before the universe implodes! Omi and friends must face their usual foes along with deadly sand ghouls and the prince of Persia. They also must deal with the chaotic and silly antics of Oscar, the Xiaolin dragon of lightning. Characters Omi The Xiaolin Monk of water. He has a big, yellow round head and looks like a cheese ball. Omi is naive and carefree but has a strong sense of justice. He messes up pronouns and figures of speech. E.g. It will disappear into thick ear! Which causes confusion to allies and enemies. Omi is scared of squirrels. Omi is the only Monk that actually enjoys doing chores, in actually it's because he is too polite to complain and considers it important to follow all of Master Fung's instructions, he is the master after all. (He's a bit of a teacher's pet). Omi is the Monk of water and therefore controls the element of water in all its forms including ice and steam. His list of powers by rank. *Basic elemental control. (novice) *Orb of Tsunami. (Xiaolin Apprentice) later learns to manipulate ice. *Shimu Staff. (Wudai Warrior) and Kaijin Charm. (Wudai gauntlet) Omi's favourite Shen Gong Wu are The Sands of time, Shroud of shadows and Mantis Flip Coin. Omi curiously sleeps upside down on his head. He also still wears footsie pyjamas (onesies). Raimundo The Xiaolin Monk of wind. He is Brazilian and has a tuft of brown hair and a heavy Hispanic accent. He is very laidback and hates chores. He is also easily bored and the first to start a fight with an enemy. This eagerness to fight cost him a chance to be promoted to Apprentice alongside his friends and in anger he briefly joined the Heylin side. He likes nothing more than relaxing, sleeping or listening to music. His greatest fear is jellyfish. Being the Monk of wind, he can fly and control wind based Shen Gong Wu. He also governs lightning and can control weather to a limited degree. *Basic elemental control. (novice) *Sword of the storms. (Apprentice. Delayed because he turned evil briefly.) *Blade of the Nebula. (Wudai Warrior) and Crest of the Condor. (Wudai gauntlet) His favourite Shen Gong Wus are Serpent's tail, Golden Tiger Claws and the Monkey Staff. Kimiko The Xiaolin Monk of fire. She's a real hothead and quick to anger. However when calm she's the brains of the group and the first to try coax allies who have turned evil back to the good side. She's a tech geek and loves computer games. She also likes cosplaying and dyeing her hair bizarre colours. Kimiko is scared of creepy dolls. Particularly the ones with eyes that roll about. She's the Xiaolin Monk of fire and therefore can control fire. Her element opposes Omi's but is supplemented by Clay's allowing them to erupt volcanoes to summon lava. *Basic elemental control. (novice) *Star of harami (Apprentice) *Pheonix pouch. (Wudai Warrior) and Cat's eye Draco. (Wudai gauntlet) Her favourite Shen Gong Wu are Eye of Dashi, Woozy shooter and Manscurian Mosquito. Clay The Xiaolin Monk of Earth. He comes from Texas and as such dresses like and acts like a cowboy. Clay likes to eat, a lot! Despite his imposing size, he's very gentle and friendly. He constantly makes reference to Texas and cattle rustling, he would get on very well with Sandy Cheeks... Clay's greatest fear is... his own grandmother! ("Her kisses... eeeeeew!" - Clay). Clay is the Monk of earth, his large size and strength are suited to this tough element. The earth element is opposed to the wind, but works well with water and fire to make mud or fiery rivers of lava! *Basic elemental control. (novice) *Fist of Tebigon. (Apprentice) *Big Bang Meteorang. (Wudai Warrior) and Long Horn Taurus. (Wudai gauntlet) Clays favourite Shen Gong Wu are the Two Tun Tunic, Lasso Boa Boa and the Third arm sash. Oscar The Xiaolin Monk of lightning. He appears to be British. Oscar is extremely childish and very silly. His antics annoy everyone he meets. Oscar often pulls pranks on his fellow monks or uses his reality warping powers to turn them into something ridiculous. Oscar sometimes acts independently as a neutral foe, working neither for the Monks or the Heylin side. This suits him as anyone is fair game to his silly pranks. His fear is unknown. Oscar is the Xiaolin Monk of lightning, as such he call down bolts of lightning or electrocute foes. He can also power machines. *Basic elemental control. (novice) *Thorn of thunderbolt sword. (Apprentice) that's the thorn of thunderbolt and the Eye of Dashi combined together. *Sword of Zeus (Wudai Warrior) and Thunder fist. (Wudai gauntlet) His favourite Shen Gong Wu are, the Changing Chopsticks, Reversing Mirror and the Sweet Baby Among Us, he really likes using that last one... Supporting characters Master Fung The Grandmaster of the dojo. An old and wise sensei. He also once was said to have fought alongside Master Monk Guan, Master Dashi and Chase Young (before he turned evil) against the evil witch Wuya. However this is impossible as that happened hundreds of years ago. He is the Monk's tutor for most of the series, in his absence the legendary Master Monk Guan takes them under his wing. Master Fung often makes the Monks do chores, he considers tidiness as a virtue. Dojo, the dragon Master Fung's assistant. A talking Chinese dragon. He can sense the exact locations of all Shen Gong Wu and and knows everything there is to know about them. As such he acts as a guide who tells the monks what each new Wu does. Dojo can also change size at will so he can fly the monks everywhere they need to go on his back. Unfortunately every blue moon Dojo turns evil and must be looked away until the moon passes. Otherwise he will inflict a thousand years of darkness upon the world. (And eat everyone...) Master Monk Guan A legendary warrior who once fought alongside Master Fung, Master Dashi and Chase Young against the evil witch Wuya. Of course the legends can't be true because he would have to be way over hundreds of years old... He is a harsh but fair tutor, preferring to teach the monks practically, he has no time for chores. However he is like a drill sergeant when it comes to learning. He is very strong and youthful for his age. Master Dashi a once powerful warrior who fought against the evil witch Wuya. The late Master Dashi, (He is sadly dead now.) continues to advise the Monks, especially Omi who he has a strong resemblance to... from beyond the grave! He either visits them as a ghost or Omi time travels with the sands of time to speak with the still living Master. Jerome An old friend of Omi's and a Xiaolin Monk of another Dojo. He comes from America. Jerome later is revealed to be a Xiaolin apprentice working for Chase Young, towards the end of Season three he achieves the rank of Wudai Warrior. It's unknown what element he controls. Ping The Xiaolin Monk of Wood and a mini clone of Omi, worst idea for a character ever! He is a rampant Gary Stu, there is simply no need for him to be there! He is from absolutely awful Xiaolin Chronicles which was an unnecessary reboot sequel thingy. Seriously they never resolved the huge battle between good and evil that Showdown left on! They just did stupid stuff with Chase Young and his new sidekick, Shadow... seriously I could come up with better ideas from my butt! And Wood isn't an element! Ahem, ok he can upgrade the Shen Gong Wu into their Chronicle counterparts which were pretty cool. Jesse Clay's little sister, ok she's pretty big actually. She captures the monks once because she misses her brother, awwww how sweet! Luckily after a Shen Gong Showdown she lets them go in return for being allowed to borrow the wings of Tinabi. Oscar's pets Oscar's um... critters. They are Teddy, Clownja, Scribble and Dino. Teddy is a cartoon, living teddy bear with orange and yellow fur and a big, black shiny wet nose. He likes to hug people and sniff them in uncomfortable places... Clownja is a jack-in-a-box creature with a clown head. He just communicates in the stock Disney hyena laugh from Lady and the tramp. He pranks people and sometimes turns them into clowns. Scribble is a giant baby, about as big as the Sweet Baby Among Us Shen Gong Wu when it is active. He is extremely gross! He likes playing with tiny people and shoving them in his diaper. Dino is a cartoon dinosaur thing. He looks like a diplodocus like dinosaur with stegosaurus like spines. He often gets into trouble as a result of Oscar's antics or hazardous environments. Oscar's critters each have an evil counterpart. They can also evolve into stronger creatures (like Pokemon basically...) and combine into a stronger monster. (Like Dragonball Z...) The Prince of Persia The main character of Prince of Persia and owner of the Dagger of Time and Parkour extraordinaire. Wields an ever upgrading scimitar. Eventually combines his scimitar with the Dagger of Time to make the sword of Time! Sun Wukong Aka Monkey Hero! A monkey-like being of Chinese fairytales who fought against the gods before turning good after five hundred years of imprisonment and now fights demons. Has a fighting staff that grows and shrinks when he wants it to, a flying cloud to ride on and a telekinetic head band his friends can talk to him with that also squeezes his head when he's misbehaving. Oscar thinks he is his favourite video game character Monkey Hero. Enemies The Heylin side. Jack Spicer A machinist who makes evil robots, and Wuya's assistant unfortunately for the both of them. She needs him to return to her body as she's sort of trapped as a purple clown ghost thing... Jack is terrible as a villain, he is scared easily and his robots are poorly made. He also does stupid things like selling the Shen Gong Wu to PandaBubba. He often gets his butt kicked by the monks and goes blasting off again! Team Rocket style... He once went to the future and brought back future Jack, himself as an old man. That failed spectacularly. He once made a robot clone of himself that betrayed him. Got possessed by the Zing-Zom Bone and turned into an army of zombies... he even gets dumped for more effective and professional villains when Wuya has enough him. On the bright side, in one potential future because of Omi being absent, Jack becomes ruler of the world as an invincible warlord with an army of powerful robots! Unfortunately under all that armour old Jack is a wimpy looking old man in a diaper... Wuya A Heylin witch. She was once a powerful sorceress who could summon rock golems but Dashi sealed her away in a Dashi box. Now she haunts Jack as a purple clown mask ghost thing! She's also voiced by Susan Silo so she's the giant Ant Queens from Jumanji! XD. Her main goal is to regain her body and powers so she can rule the world. She needs the serpent's tail and the reversing mirror for this and a willing accomplice to use the Shen Gong Wu since she can't hold things as a ghost. As a witch she is rather good looking (Awooga! Howls like a wolf) and has long red hair. At full power she can summon an invincible army of rock golems. When she's not saddled with Jack she works with other villains like Cat Napé and Chase Young. Chase Young The main antagonist of season 2. He formally fought alongside Master Monk Guan and Master Dashi but turned evil after drinking dragon soup. The soup gives immortality but at a cost as those that drink it become corrupted. He is dangerously savvy villain, knowing exactly how the heroes think, he can turn into a lizard and has an army of beast men. He has very little time for the other villains especially Jack whom he finds annoying. He only works with the other villains when it suits him and is quick to betray them when they are no longer useful to him. He has strong rivalry with Omi who he sees as a worthy adversary. Katnappé A cat themed villain and a cat burglar. Her name is a pun on cat nap and canapé. She talks like a cat, rolls her r's and she throws kittens at people. Wuya allied herself with Cat Napé after she had enough of Jack's failures. PandaBubba A giant panda and head of the Japanese mafia. He buys some Shen Gong Wu off of Jack. He doesn't really find them interesting apart from the Zing Zom Bone... Vlad A Russian warrior the Monks meet, they try to convince him to join their side when he helps defeat Jack but in reality he is a double agent working for the Heylin. Snow Man Monster A living Snowman brought to life by the Heart of Jong and guardian of the Lunar Locket. Don't make wisecracks about his carrot nose or call him Frosty... Gigi A sentient plant who can turn others into plant people by spraying them with his pollen. His only weakness is the Moonstone Locust. Cyclops A cyclops. He is babyish and gross. Jack often has to give him baths. He is smaller than the Sweet Baby Among Us Shen Gong Wu. Hannibal Roy Bean The main antagonist, so far. He is the reason Chase Young turned evil. He is an evil sentient bean who can change size and his appearance with the Moby Morpher. He maybe tiny but is the most dangerous villain of them all. He just likes being evil and mean as well has tricking people into doing his bidding. Sibini An insect like monster that lives inside the Mosiac Scale, he requires the Monach Wings to exist without a host. While in control of a host he controls them to do his bidding. This is at best, just harmless and silly pranks but he can also be very nasty... Tubbimura A fat samurai. Chi beast Chi monsters from the ying yang world. When someone goes to the ying yang world to get back their chi, Chi beasts sometimes follow them back... They are invincible and can drain people of their chi, both good and bad. Without any chi, people become lifeless statues. Phobias The Monk's greatest fears. Jade monkeys Monkeys! Dyris An evil mermaid who turns into a monster on land. She is being pursued by a captain Ahab type character who the Monks at first think is the bad guy, but then the learn the truth. Earth spiders Spiders that live in the centre of the earth. Sand demons The result of breaking the Sands of Time! Only the Dagger of Time can destroy them. Blue and red armoured ones must be stunned first before eliminating them with the Dagger of Time. The Prince of Persia being the owner of the Dagger of Time is the Monk's only hope. Temporary Heylin associates Characters who were bad who turned good, or our heroes when brainwashed or tricked into turning evil. *Chase Young In an alternate timeline created by Omi he never turns evil, instead Master Monk Guan drinks the dragon soup instead. *Master Monk Guan In an alternate timeline created by Omi, he drinks the dragon soup instead and turns into a scorpion monster. *Sibini Clay Clay possessed by Sibini. *Evil Dojo Every blue moon, Dojo turns evil. *Mala Mala Jong. Every full moon, the Shen Gong Wu become sentient and possess people. With the heart of Jong they don't need to possess people... *Raimundo He joins forces with Wuya after being denied the rank of apprentice and Master Fung not heading his warnings that they needed to stop Mala Mala Jong. *Evil Omi Omi turns evil after leaving his good chi behind in the Ying Yang world, his evil chi takes over. The monks bring his good side back but Chase then turns him evil because he formed a contract with him to fight the spiders. *Oscar Oscar is sometimes an enemy of the Monks. Well not an enemy, he just likes to prank them sometimes. *Peter Shepherd/Field Marshall Shepherd. Wuya calls on an old associate to help her regain her body, and the red and black bahoot... Category:Series Category:BlueKraid